le grand retour
by gwenillo
Summary: suite de la fanfictions "le grand saut" de Bleu Aaren karma à tuer Nagisa il est dévaster que vas faire le professeur koro pour l'aider


Karma n'avait jamais été aussi mal, ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable avant ce jour, pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que Nagisa saute pour essayer de le sauver ? Et puis même, qu'aurait-il fait une fois à sa hauteur ? Bien-sûr, il était certain que le professeur Koro serait venu les sauver à Mach 20… Mais c'était quand même idiot de se jeter comme ça dans le vide ! 

D'ailleurs, l'adrénaline désormais redescendue, plus il y repensait et plus il trouvait son idée complètement débile. Même s'il avait réussi à tuer son professeur, il serait lui aussi mort dans la chute.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le rouge n'avait pas remarqué que le professeur Koro les avait reposés sur le sol. 

Nagisa était étendu sur le dos, mort. Indubitablement mort. Karma se laissa tomber à genoux juste à côté du jeune bleuté, les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler quelques minutes auparavant redoublèrent alors d'intensités et il laissa échapper quelques complaintes :

  
  


« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Nagisa… Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière et… Tout effacer, je voudrais que tu puisses entendre tout ce que je te dis, que tu sois à mes côté, je voudrais qu'ont puisse s'aimer… 

  
  


Le jeune homme était désespéré. Il avait tué la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il ne méritait plus de vivre. Peut-être qu'il reverrait Nagisa de l'autre côté, que ce dernier accepterait de le pardonner ? 

Karma reprit son arme et pointa, à cette pensée, le canon sur son cœur. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'appuyer sur la détente le professeur Koro le lui enleva des mains.

\- Voyons, Karma penses-tu réellement faire ça ? Comment ferais-tu pour me tuer une fois mort ? 

-Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de vous tuer… En ce moment, je veux simplement être auprès de Nagisa. 

Le poulpe ne répondit rien et se contenta de laisser sortir de toutes fine tentacules blanches comparables à des filaments qu'il dirigea doucement vers Nagisa. Il les laissa envelopper la blessure, la refermant petit à petit, ne laissant même aucune cicatrice. Karma regardait la scène, complètement abasourdi, se demandant comment leur professeur arrivait à faire se refermer une telle plaie béante comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé.

Une fois le torse complétement guéri, le poulpe retira ses filaments blanchâtres et utilisa les doigts de sa tentacule comme défibrillateur pour relancer le cœur du bleuté. Une première fois, l'air commença à rentrer doucement dans les poumons de Nagisa. Une deuxième fois, son buste se mit à se soulever lentement. La troisième fois, le jeune homme se releva d'un coup, comme réveillé d'un cauchemar, le souffle court. L'air emplissant à nouveau ses poumons le brûlait. 

Le rouge, réalisant enfin ce qui se passait, ne laissa même pas à Nagisa le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se jetait déjà sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, tout en recommencent à pleurer, mais de joie de cette fois, trop heureux de retrouver Nagisa. Libérant enfin les lèvres du plus petit, Karma laissa sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

  
  


\- Nagisa, pitié, excuse moi… Je pensais que c'était le poulpe qui avait sauté et… Si tu savais comme je t'aime et à quel point je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé… Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie. 

La voix du rouge était rauque et, plus il parlait, plus sa voix se brisait. Il n'osait même plus regarder l'homme qu'il aimait, préférant fixer le sol, de peur de croiser le regard du bleu. 

  
  


Fidèle à lui-même Nagisa ne dit rien et mit simplement sa main sur la joue de Karma l'obligeant à tourner la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du rouge, dans un doux et chaste baiser, avant de répondre le plus simplement du monde,

\- Je t'aime aussi Karma, je ne t'en veux pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aurais pas dû sauter toi pardonne moi d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Les deux jeunes hommes se ré-embrassèrent, Passionnément. Langoureusement. Le professeur Koro, bien qu'attendri par ses élèves, finit quand même par faire remarquer sa présence que ses étudiants avaient apparemment complètement oubliée.

  
  


\- J'espère que cette histoire vous aura servi de leçon, surtout à toi Karma !

\- Oui, professeur Koro. » 

  
  


Le poulpe jaune, croisant le regard du jeune sadique, sut qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne ferait plus ce genre d'erreurs. Sur cette réflexion, le professeur s'en alla, laissant les jeunes amoureux se remettre de tout cela, ensembles. 


End file.
